1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for determining the degree to which a material collection system is full, and, more specifically, to a device for determining the degree to which a grass clipping container attached to a lawn mower is full.
2) Related Art
Indicators for determining grass flow collection for the most part provide an indicator mechanism for visually displaying the full condition of a lawn mower grass collection bag. These indicators, such as the type shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,3888,394 inform the operator only when the bag is full. Because the indicators are inconsistent, the grass container can become overfilled and the system becomes plugged requiring the operator to disassemble the system and pull the packed and sometimes wet, sticky grass from the fill tube. This process is time consuming, cumbersome and frustrating for the operator. Other systems that measure air flow or use electric eyes or windows to determine fullness are likewise unreliable resulting in the same problems. Thus, there is a desire for a consistent indicator mechanism that provides gradual readings of the degree to which a container is full.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a device that consistently shows the degree to which a container is full.
It is another objective is to provide a device that allows an operator to observe a gradual increase in fullness of a container.
It is another objective is to provide a device that allows an operator sufficient time to stop mowing before the fill tube becomes plugged.
A material collection fill indicator constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention is used with a tractor having a lower mower deck with a grass clipping outlet. An auxiliary blower is located adjacent the grass clipping outlet, with a closed housing extending thereover. A closed grass clipping container is on a rearward end of the tractor and an elongated conduit or fill tube extends upwardly and rearwardly from the closed housing to the top of the grass clipping container and extends laterally past an operator""s seat. The material collection fill indicator includes a pressure gauge that is associated with the conduit and communicates with the interior of the conduit to measure the air pressure in the conduit. On the pressure gauge, in full view of the operator, is a visible indicia means to indicate levels of pressure sensed by the pressure gauge. The indicia means allows the operator to observe the increased level of air pressure in the conduit as the grass clipping container becomes increasingly full of clippings and determine the degree to which the grass clipping container is being filled.